thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Florian Kelly
='This tribute belongs to The Wayward Daughter'= Florian rl.jpg Florian anime.jpg "I'll be the smartest child that District 8 has ever see Mama!" - Florian beginning his intellectual lifestyle Basic Information= Full Name: Florian Klark Kelly Age: 14 District: 8 (3, 6, 10, 13) Gender: Male Height: 5'6 Alignment: Chaotic Good Weapons: Florian doesn't like to use a weapon due to his intelligence, but if forced to use a weapon in combat, he would choose a mace, warhammer or khopesh. Appearance: Florian stands average height for his age at 5'6. He has lightly tanned skinned and curly brown hair that most people would mistake for an afro. Florian has light green eyes that shine almost like emeralds. His build is somewhat muscular, but isn't full-blown muscle head muscular. Allies: Florian will ally by himself, unless someone is willing to take him in an alliance. |-| Personal Traits= Personality: Florian is a bubbly and inquisitive boy who is probably the most curious boy in all of Panem. He isn't afraid to ask questions, especially intimate ones, to figure out information. Florian is rather intelligent for his age, yet seems more reserved than other boys his age. Strengths: Florian's main strength is his intelligence, which will make him a valuable ally if anyone wanted him. He is also extremely good at identifying plants and is quite strong, being rather muscular for his age. Weaknesses: Florian is a very bad swimmer, having never dipped a toe in any kind of water. He also isn't very stealthy, due to his more muscular size. Another flaw that Florian possesses is keeping his feelings held in too long instead of letting them out. Fears: More than anything, Florian fears that something bad will happen to his family while he's gone in the games. And if something does happen to them and Florian wins the games, he would never forgive himself for not being able to have ability to protect them at all. |-| Backstory= There once was a boy named Florian Kelly. He was born into a typical poverty-stricken household in District 8 that just saw Florian as another mouth to feed, and another burden on the family finances. But his parents, being the perserverant people they were, decided to raise him, even though he was a disadvantaged child. Throughout his very few years of school, Florian's peers and teachers picked up on the boy's intellectual abilities. Since Florian was a more likeable child, all of his peers and teachers didn't make fun of his abilities, but instead help the boy grow his smarts even more. Unfortunately, like most children in the district, Florian was forced to drop out of school at the age of ten in order to work in a clothing factory. While employed at the clothing factory, Florian gained a huge amount of physical strength. Most people assumed that it was from lifting boxes at the factory, which was partially true, but instead, he spent various hours with the older boys at the factory having wrestling fights. Even though Florian often lost these fights, they helped build up his physical and mental strength, giving Florian a newfound confidence that he never had. At the age of 14, after taking extra tesserae, Florian was reaped for the Hunger Games. His family was sad for him, but Florian figured that even if he didn't survive, at least he could ensure that his family would get fed for another year or so. In Florian's mind, this was the least he could do to help his poor family. Category:Males Category:TWD's Tributes Category:14 year olds Category:District 8 Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Unfinished Category:The Wayward Daughter